The Totaka Tavern
by TheDisplacerOfEquestrias
Summary: Have you ever wondered, after the villain has been defeated, and the princess has been saved, what happens to the sidekick of the hero who gets all the credit? What happens to the underdogs, who after getting a few moments of fame under the limelight, are shoved away to make way for the big hero? ...well, here's your answer. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Totaka Tavern.
1. The Man in Green

Have you ever wondered, after the villain has been defeated, and the princess has been saved... what happens to the sidekick of the hero who gets all the credit? What happens to the underdogs, who after getting a few moments of fame under the limelight, are shoved away to make way for the big hero? ...what happens, to the former enemies, the vigilantes, and the anti-heroes, who, after they've done their part, are left to pick up the pieces, and wander the world? ...well, here is your answer.

* * *

_**The Totaka Tavern**_

**Chapter 1:** _The Man In Green_

Toad Town... a formerly small, village-like town, was now a bustling city, called "Cogumelo City", home to all sorts of Toads, Koopas, Goombas, travellers from other kingdoms, and more. There were tall buildings, home to offices, shops, and apartments for many to use... but, hidden amongst the tall buildings, and in one of the old alleyways of the more... seedy areas of the city, there is a secret... known only to those who are friends with those who know of it, themselves... laying in one of the old alleyways, sat the meeting area of sidekicks, underdogs, former enemies, vigilantes, and anti-heroes... it was... the Totaka Tavern.

Speaking of the seedy area of the city, actually...

"Tsk... I still don't get WHY the Tavern is so far away... I get it's to keep it hidden, but still..." A hooded stranger said, as they walked through the dirty streets, keeping clear of any suspicious individuals who looked at the stranger with an odd look, or had their hands in their pockets, or behind their backs, possibly to hide something... a weapon, perhaps.

The hooded stranger smiled under the darkness of their hood, as they went into one of the alleyways, losing one of their possible stalkers, as the stranger went deeper into the alleyway, and, eventually, they found what they were looking for... an almost unnoticeable door, hidden in the brick alleyways, only noticeable thanks to one of the bricks hanging out, with one half in the wall, the other hanging out.

Putting their hand on the brick that was hanging out, they slowly pulled it out, only for the rest of the bricks near it to slowly open up, revealing a room... stepping in, the bricks closed behind them, as the stranger then raised their white-gloved hand and then proceeded to pull their hood off, revealing... Luigi 'Mario' Super, the taller, but more ignored, green-wearing, twin brother of Mario 'Mario' Super. The hood now off, it was clear that Luigi was dressed quite differently than how he usually dressed, as evident by the fact that he was wearing a white dress shirt, a dark green suit vest, a pair of dark green suit pants, and a pair of black dress shoes... fit with a bright green bowtie on his front, Luigi made his way deeper, going down a hallway... and was greeted with cheers.

Inside the room leading from the hallway, was a massive bar, filled with various people. There were Boos, Koopas, Goombas, Kongs, and even a few Shadows... either way, Luigi smiled, as he tipped his hat to those cheering, and said "Sorry to keep you all waiting, everyone!", to which one of the Koopas, a blue-shelled, red-bandana wearing Koopa named "Kooper" said "It's alright, man! We woulda waited for you, regardless! Now, let's have some fun, boys!", to which everyone else cheered in agreement, making Luigi shake his head in amusement, before he got behind the bar.

A few minutes later, one of Luigi's new regulars, a beautiful, shy Shadow, named "Vivian", came up to him, and, upon seeing the look on her face, Luigi put all his attention to her, and asked "Alright, what's eating you, Viv? I've seen that look all the time around the more "forgotten" members of the bar, and even myself, sometimes."

Vivian sniffed, her eyes a bit puffy, as she said "My sisters, after they found out about me working with Mario in the past, they... they... they disowned me!", before then faceplanting onto the bar counter, crying onto it... as Luigi looked on, shocked at the revelation... only to then go back to the drinks, and, after a few minutes, Vivian looked up to see a very tasty-looking drink before her, as Luigi said "It's called an Orimā Rūi. I learned how to make it from the previous owner of the bar. Says it's got a pretty good kick, and that a few shots are all you need to get VERY down to Earth.", to which Vivian smiled and began to drink it.

Luigi then smiled and said "And Vivian?", making her focus on him, as he said "...don't let the disowning get you down. Think about it- you're FREE from their control. You can live your life how you want to, now. You are a free, adult woman. A woman who could kick her sister's ass any day- a woman who could kick the ass of ANYONE in this bar. Be happy that you don't have to stay with them anymore. You can do what you want, and act on your own decisions, instead of following THEIR orders. Because now... you can get with who you want to be with, and not be weighed down by them.", making Vivian's eyes widen, realizing what he was talking about.

"I...I never thought of it like that...t...thank you, Luigi!" She said, realizing she was free from her sisters' influence. Luigi merely smiled and winked at her, making her blush a bit, as he then said "Anytime, Viv. And, I gotta say... your sisters were wrong. I don't see a failure... I see a beautiful, gorgeous woman, who I'd personally love to take out for dinner.", making her blush grow a darker color.

Luigi chuckled, and made his way to the others, only for Vivian, her blush still present, to grab his hand and say "Here.", before she let go, leaving a slip of paper in his hand, as she said "Hope you don't mind me taking you up on that, Lu.", giggling, as she finished her drink, and walked off.

Luigi raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the slip of paper, only to blush a bit... it was her phone number! He just got a girl's phone number, just by cheering her up! His eyes a bit wider than they were before, he slowly smiled, and put the slip of paper in his pocket, as he said, to himself, "Huh... well... I guess I can forget about Daisy, then.", before he sighed, his smile still on his face, as he then went back to work, serving drinks, talking to his friends, etc... you get to experience a lot of stuff at the Totaka Tavern, and this is no different!


	2. The Count and his Crew

Hello, everyone! This is the Totaka Tavern, Chapter 2! Now, this actually takes place around the first Chapter, I'd say. I won't spoil anything, though!

* * *

_**The Totaka Tavern**_

**Chapter 2:**_ The Count and his Crew_

For the Totaka Tavern, there is no real closing time. It's only technically closing time when repairs need to be made, or if someone gets particularly rowdy and causes a massive bar fight, making Luigi get involved.

Either way, the Tavern has no real closing time, and thus, the party continues to go on, from dusk till dawn. Luigi, however, takes care of almost everything- he doesn't mind, of course. He likes being helpful, he likes being thanked- instead of being pushed aside by others when his brother is around.

Why mention this? Well, you'll see.

It was the same night that Luigi had gotten Vivian's phone number, and he felt wonderful, even if he was taking out the stinky, disgusting garbage. He felt like he was on top of the world!

...until he heard the sounds of a struggle.

It was faint, but it was there. It sounded like it came from another alleyway, near the Totaka Tavern. Seedy area of the city or not, he couldn't stand around and do nothing! So, with his cloak covering his body nicely, he stepped out of the darkness, and headed towards the struggle, which became louder, and more clear, as he got closer, slowing his walk, to attract less noise, hearing voices.

"Awwh, look at the poor wittle buttewwly, twying to protect her wuv." The first voice said, clearly a mocking, male tone clearly heard, as a few other voices chuckled with him... peeking onto the scene, Luigi saw a group of thugs, a combination of Goombas and Koopas, with a Koopa leading them- the shells of the Koopas were painting black with some weird, stupid symbol on them- most likely a gang...

Luigi growled to himself, as he looked to the victim... only to stop, in shock... to anyone else, the victim would look like a normalish woman, with butterfly wings... however, Luigi knew those wings- they were rainbow-colored, and they were way too angular to be normal wings. And, looking behind the woman, Luigi saw who she was protecting.

It was a group of people- a massive man with a big, brown beard, wearing blackish-brown leather armor, torn in some areas, with red cuffs on his wrists... he had a massive chest, and large arms, but short legs and feet. Next to the man was a woman, with blue skin, and magenta hair tied up in a bun... the woman looked to be wearing a business uniform, while also having a pair of red, horn-rimmed glasses near her, on the ground.

Near those two, there was a green-skinned girl, looking no older than 14, with her hair up in an odango hair-style... she looked to be wearing a yellow dress with white polka-dots on it, with a red bow on her neck. And, next to the girl, was... what looked to be a jester?

The jester was obviously male, wearing a cap and cape with purple and light-yellow stripes, with the purple striped portions of the cap containing jingle bells on each end. At his sides were two hands, covered with black gloves, separated from the man's body, with two black, pointed shoes. The jester was also wearing a theatrical mask, being black on one side and white on the other... or, he would be, if it weren't half-off of his face, revealing one of his eyes- said eye being an amber-colored eye. The last noticeable thing was that the jester's mouth was red... also, the fact that said jester looked to be covering the girl next to him, as if to protect her.

The last one of the group was a man, wearing a white top hat and coat, with a white cape (fading to blue at the bottom) covering his body. From the parts of the inside of the cape that were visible, it looked to be a dark blue, and starry-looking, inside. He also had a large red brooch, like Princess Peach's blue jewel, he wore gloves (with no visible trace of arms), and a jewel-topped scepter was near one of his hands...

...the man also had a glowing light blue mouth, with a cracked monocle covering his left eye.

Unfortunately, all of these people were unconscious, and bruised, looking beat-up, with their clothes also being dirty... except for the woman in front of them.

The woman in front of them was also bruised and beat-up, but was still conscious and standing. She was wearing a dirty white dress, reaching down to her ankles, fading into a rainbow hue, at the bottom. She had a pair of beautiful, rainbow, angular butterfly wings, on her back, with rectangular/diamond shaped holes in her wings, which looked VERY natural... either way, the woman had soft, delicate features, with bright, rainbow-colored eyes, fading into each color of the rainbow, every half second... and, the woman had flowing white hair, with a rainbow bow on the back of her head, shaped like her wings.

The woman was standing up, shakily, in a fighting stance, growling as she looked at the thugs in front of her... Luigi knew who these people were. How could he not? He helped his brother defeat most of them, to keep them from destroying all worlds, and helped his brother reunite the woman with the man she was currently protecting.

Either way, the Cloaked Man in Green quickly formulated a plan... it was a terrible plan, but, might as well give it a shot.

The Man in Green then stepped out from the corner, and, with a charge of green lightning in his hands, thrust his hands out, shocking the thugs, catching the woman off guard, as she stepped back in surprise.

The Koopa Thug growled, as the lightning stopped, half of his fellow thugs already on the ground, before he turned to the cloaked Man in Green (whose face was currently not visible, thanks to his cloak) and said "Ey! Who the hell do ya thinks you are!? This is our turf!", making Luigi growl and said, his voice a bit deeper and more electrifying, distorting his voice enough for him to not be recognized, _"And how does that give you the right to attack these people in such a dangerous part of the city?"_

The Koopa Thug smirked and said "We run this part of the city, bud, we do whatever we want. Nobody ain't ever gonna stop us! And neither are you!", before the Koopa turned to the currently conscious thugs and said "Get'em, boys!", making them all lunge and charge at Luigi.

Luigi merely smiled, his hands coursing with green thunder, as he said _"Bring it on."_, before he charged at the thugs, shocking and electrifying them with his thunder, knocking them out one by one, or by making his thunder hop from thug to thug, like a chain-reaction...

Quickly, the Koopa Thug was the only conscious thug left, but he didn't give up... instead, he retreated into his shell, dashing at the cloaked Man in Green… only for the Man in Green to dodge, and grab the Koopa by his tail.

With a smirk, Luigi began to spin around, in place, the Koopa still in his grasp, before Luigi yelled _"So long, Thug!"_, before letting go, aiming up, sending the Koopa flying out of his hands and into an alleyway, several blocks away, the Koopa screaming the entire time.

Luigi smiled, seeing this, before he turned to the woman, and asked _"...are you alright, ma'am?"_, the woman nodded, slowly, dumbfounded by what she saw... only for the woman to ask "...who are you? And... how did you do that?"

Luigi merely chuckled, as he lifted his gloved hands up, pulling the hood of his cloak off, the woman's eyes widening in shock and surprise, as she said "L...Luigi!?", to which the man said, his voice no-longer distorted, "In the flesh... good to see you again, Tippi. Or, would you prefer "Lady Timpani"?", chuckling at the woman's, Timpani's, shock.

Timpani shook her head, to clear her confusion, before she said, relieved, "Timpani is fine... and, I'm alright... but, the others... they're unconscious, and they may need medical attention. We arrived in the city a few hours ago, and have been keeping a low profile... we... don't have a home yet, though.", to which Luigi thought for a moment... only to then say "I know a place you and the others can stay at, if you want."

Timpani nodded rapidly, and said "Yes, please! We'll take anything!", making Luigi smile and say "C'mon, then. I'll pick up O'Chunks, Nastasia, and Mimi... but, I'd like an explanation for Dimentio's return.", to which she nodded and said "Of course."

Soon, Luigi was leading Timpani to the alleyway he was in, previously, with O'Chunks, Nastasia, and Mimi on his back (he refused to reveal HOW he was carrying them all on his back), while Timpani carried Dimentio and Count Bleck/Lord Blumiere.

When they reached the entrance of the Totaka Tavern, Luigi opened the door, revealing the entrance, and walked inside, with Timpani following him... but, they continued down the hall to the Tavern itself, as the door closed behind them.

Upon entering the bar itself, everyone looked ready to cheer, only to stop in shock, seeing Luigi carrying the three former villains... Timpani soon entered, with Bleck/Blumiere and Dimentio on her back, as the two then began to put their unconscious friends down, a few Magikoopas soon coming over, followed by a purple, old Magikoopa... it was Kammy Koopa, Bowser's second in command... or at least, his former second in command- blame Kamek.

Either way, Kammy and a few of the Magikoopas came over, being the only medical professionals present, and they soon began to carry the unconscious group to another part of the bar, to take care of them properly... Luigi, meanwhile, sighed and said "Sorry about the surprise, everyone. I was just as surprised when I encountered them.", the other members of the bar being quick to say that it was fine.

Luigi smiled at this, and said, turning to Timpani, "Get yourself seated at the bar. I'll whip up a drink for you, to calm your nerves.", as he got his cloak off, revealing his barman outfit, as he then went behind the bar, Timpani soon sitting down at the seat in front of him, a drink quickly being slid to her.

Timpani looked like she was going to say something, only for Luigi to shake his head and say "Later. Relax, and calm down. We can talk about it later, alright?", to which she slowly nodded, before she began to sip from the drink in front of her.

Luigi smiled at this, before he went to the others, talking and serving drinks to them, while Timpani looked around, in awe at the Totaka Tavern... not only at how many people were inside it, but also the fact that LUIGI was the one in charge of the Tavern...

...something to ask later, then. For now, she needed to sooth her nerves.

* * *

Just a bit of filler for later, because I need to come up with some other ideas.

And before anyone asks, this was made because I was inspired by a certain YouTuber, named "Man on the Internet", and his lyrics to the song "The Ultimate Show" from Super Paper Mario. Love that guy and his songs/lyrics.

Either way, Displacer out, and see you all soon, hopefully!


End file.
